Cliff Diving
by KikiVivi
Summary: What if Sarah decided to do something really stupid, say like cliff diving. And what happens if a certain someone is watching? Not related to Twilight in any way. If that's what's bothering you.
1. Chapter 1

Cliff Diving

Summary: What if Sarah decided to do something really stupid, say like cliff diving. And what happens if a certain someone is watching?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Jim Henson and Company! My own characters on the other hand… **

Chapter One

I shivered as a gust of icy cold wind hit my body. I was starting to doubt my fellow college classmate's sanity. They had decided that it would be a good idea to hit the beach during our spring break. My friends Amanda and Andrew had dragged me along, saying that I needed to actually socialize with people and get my head out of the books.

"I swear Sar, if you won't stop studying your head will explode!" Amanda had stated to me, while I was reading my book for English class.

I have been following my dream to become an actress and taking the appropriate classes for it. Of course, Karen wasn't all that thrilled about that when she found out. My father didn't really care All he said to me was, "As long as you get a degree in something." The sad thing about my poor relationship with Karen and my father is that I hardly get to see Toby. Sure, we talked on the phone a lot, but every time I tried to go over to visit their plans were always filled up.

So, that's how I got stuck up here. On a cliff. Since I didn't have anywhere else to go for my week vacation, I got stuck on this stupid trip that a bunch of my classmates were taking because Amanda thought my head would explode.

I was watching as the people around me were throwing their bodies off the cliff and into the water below. When looked at from a far, the cliff looks menacing. When in reality when you get closer, it's not that big. But, it's big enough to jump off into the water below. It's actually very pretty I think to myself. The water is a deep blue and its round like a pond, the water happens to be rock free and is really deep. The water is also surrounded by heavy vegetation, it's almost jungle like. Down below is big contrast as to what was on top of the cliff. It was very rocky and barren. Luckily for everyone else it was very easy to access the cliff and to climb up it. It had a natural walkway that went in a zigzag path.

I was currently sitting on a rock that wasn't to jagged and was actually pretty comfortable, as comfortable as a rock could be anyway. (Especially when all you're wearing is a bathing suit). Amanda and Andrew were cuddled together on the side of the cliff, sitting there with their legs hanging over the side. Amanda and Andrew had been going out for a year now and were still going on strong. They would sometimes get a little too mushy for my tastes, but they made a cute couple. I had met these two on my first day at college. They are also studying to be thespians. It was quite funny how we met actually. When we first saw each other it was in tech class and Amanda had lost her pencil. She had finally spotted it a few feet right in front of her and rushed to grab it. I had also seen the pencil and bent down to pick it up, Amanda had reached for it at the same time and we ended up bumping heads as we stood up together. We had each said sorry at the same time and then laughed at each other because of the silliness of what had occurred. Then, we got yelled at by the teacher and have been best friends ever since. She later introduced me to Andrew who was at the time 'just a friend'.

Coming back from my flash back, I noticed just how close Amanda was to the edge of the cliff. I grinned evilly to myself as the perfect plan came to my mind. I slipped off of my comfortable rock and tip toed my way over to them. Once I had situated myself right behind Amanda, I then preceded to yell in a very loud and obnoxious voice. "Hi, Amanda!"

I had got the perfect reaction that I wanted. Amanda had jumped nearly ten feet in the air and gave a very girlish shriek. When she turned around with her big round blue eyes full of anger, I couldn't help myself any more. I feel on my side laughing.

"Sarah Williams!" Amanda yelled my name with so much rage that any animal in a one mile radius would have defiantly just peed themselves. I just looked at her with an innocent expression.

"Yes, Amanda? Is there anything I could do for you?" I asked her in the most innocent way I could without laughing my butt off.

She smiled at me with an evil expression and said, "Yes Sarah, there actually is something you could do for me." After she said that she started walking closer towards me with evil intent in her eye.

I passed her off as harmless and when she had got close enough to me I sprung up and dashed away, until she got tired and returned back to Andrew in a defeated way. That is until she picked up the stick and rounded on me.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'What could Sarah Williams possibly be scared of a stick for?' Well it's easy to answer: it was a long pointy, sharp piece of wood that could pierce you in the side and then be pulled out with all your organs on it like a marshmallow on a clothes hanger. Goo and everything.

"Now Sarah, I'd hate for this to end up ugly, but you're leaving me no choice in the matter." Amanda said as she started hitting the stick to the palm of her hand and took a step forward threateningly.

It was at this time that Andrew decided to address me, "Sarah, I would take care. When she gets into her mafia mode, it's hard to get her out of it." That's right; I forgot to mention that Amanda had a strange fascination with mafias.

I turned my terrified gaze towards Mafia Amanda, (well it was not Amanda I was terrified of, it was the potentially deadly stick) and searched for a way to get the stick away from her. Luckily a few feet away there was another stick, similar to the one Amanda had, and I scooped it up after making a very convincing dive and role for it that would have made any spy proud.

The only downfall was that Amanda knew what I was going to do ahead of time and quickly pointed the sharp end of her stick towards my throat as soon as I had turned around to get back up.

"Any last words?" She sneered down at me, getting into the role she was displaying. Andrew was simply looking on in a bored kind of way. After all, these things did happen from time to time.

I knew that I would be getting no help from Andrew and the other people we came with were no where in sight. So, I had to think quickly before I totally lost this match and my honor for the rest of the trip, or at least until I made Amanda embarrass herself.

Suddenly I remembered a certain move that Sir Didymus had taught me when I asked him if he could show me how to fight. So with a plan in mind I smiled up at Amanda and said the most convincing line I could come up with at this time.

"You will never take me alive!" I performed the move as perfectly as possible and was able to stun Amanda enough to be able to fairly spar with her. Once Amanda recovered she turned to me and raised her stick in a threatening manner. I raised my eye brow and raised my hand to make the all famous 'bring it on' gesture.

She came at me and we began to fight accordingly. I was grateful for having kept up with my friend's after all these years and even more grateful for having Sir Didymus teach me how to fight like a true warrior. Unfortunately, Amanda had taken sparring classes and was able to keep up with me. This was why several minutes later there was no decided victor yet.

Unknown to me though, was the fact that we were steadily getting closer to the cliff's edge and since I was closest to the edge Amanda knew perfectly well what was going to happen next. As we neared even closer to the edge, fate decided to laugh at me by making me trip on a rock and land backwards on my back, which caused my stick to fly out of my hands and over the cliff.

Amanda smirked down at me and had the audacity to say this next line, "I believe that I have beaten you Sarah Williams, and therefore you shall now perish."

Suddenly and idea popped into my head and I smirked back at Amanda. "Oh, it's not over yet." And with that I stood up as quickly as I could and turned around and launched myself over the edge of the cliff.

It felt so liberating falling. I felt the wind rushing around me and had the sudden wish to be able to have wings and fly. But for now all I had to live with is free falling through the air and into the deep blue water below. I made sure to take a deep breath before I hit the water; it was cold but not unbearably so. Just enough to wake you up.

I was about to rise up to the waters surface to be able to taunt Amanda, but I felt something latch onto my foot. Suddenly I was yanked down deeper into the water and no matter how much I struggled I couldn't get the thing to let go of my foot. It felt like a hand, but it was scaly and had semi long pointy nails that pressed down on my foot.

Soon I felt the need for oxygen and my vision started to black out. (I had opened my eyes underwater as soon as the thing grabbed my foot, but was unable to make any thing out of my capture). The last conscious thought that ran through my head was, "I hope Amanda doesn't think that I purposely tried to kill myself, and let her win the match."

**Author's note: So welcome to my story Cliff Diving, this was inspired by a random thought in my head and we shall see where it leads to. Reviews are welcomed be they be nice or not. (Although, the nice would make me happier) And yes I'm leaving this at a cliff hanger, because I wanted to try to make the first chapter interesting, instead of some boring slow beginning. Hopefully it was to your liking. Anyways, review if you want to say something, please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cliff Diving

Summary: What if Sarah decided to do something really stupid, say like cliff diving. And what happens if a certain someone is watching?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Jim Henson and Company! My own characters on the other hand… **

Chapter Two

When I finally started to come to, all that I was aware of was the fact that I was lying and a hard cold stone floor and the sound of lapping water very close by. It also didn't help that I was soaked to the bone and only in my bathing suit. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the black dots to disappear.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." My body immediately froze at the voice I was hearing. I knew that voice…

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." I said as if I were in a daze. This can't be happening. Sure, I knew that everything really did happen that night all those years ago, (after all, how would you explain Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo coming to visit me so often? I'm insane, but not _that_ insane), but I never expected to see the Goblin King again. I thought he hated me, considering that I beat him at his own game.

At that thought I quietly smirked to myself, I was really proud of that fact. I started singing to myself in my head in a very mocking tone. _I beat the labyrinth and the Goblin King and you didn't na na na na naaaa! I bested a magical being and you couldn't stop me na na na na naaaa!_ It made my taunt even more satisfying when I pictured myself prancing around Amanda like a little school girl and singing it. Sometimes Amanda got a little to high and mighty about herself and liked to flaunt stuff in my face, imagined if I flaunted that in her face…

"Recycling old lines aren't we, Sarah?" No response.

"Sarah, are you ignoring me? Sarah? Sarah, stop day dreaming and pay attention!" Apparently while I had been amusing myself with that little scenario in my head, the Goblin King had been trying to get my attention. He even went as far as to stand right in front of me, and considering the type of clothes he wears…. I got a very interesting view.

"Huh, I didn't know that Goblin Kings could be so needy for attention. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly, back off a bit." Sure I was a women and I happen to like guys that were well toned. And the tight thing was practically a regular thing you saw at the theatre, be it guy or girl, but I didn't appreciate the fact that it was _right in my face_.

The Goblin King smirked down at me and stayed right where he was. I had already met his eyes when I turned my head up to talk to him, and we were now having a staring contest of wills and neither of us were willing to back down. So we sat there for a few minutes, me looking up at him and him looking down at me…. _Wait a second_… I don't want him looking down at me! That makes me look inferior to him! With that indignity in my mind, I slowly stood up as tall as I could, but to my utter horror realized that he _still_ had to look down on me. I was still shorter then him.

Suddenly, an idea came to my mind. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest and started rubbing my hands along his upper torso. The Goblin King kept the same face and I realized that I would have to do something even more drastic to get his eyes to break the eye contact. So I stepped closer to him so that our chests were almost touching and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my face close to his.

I got my desired result. The Goblin King's gaze drifted down to my lips and I knew I had him beat. Why do you ask how I knew exactly what to do? Well, I hadn't been _totally_ unaware when I had spaced out thinking of my taunting of Amanda. I had been aware that the Goblin King had been checking out my slightly shivering and goose bumped covered figure. So even if he did hate me, he still liked my body.

"Ha ha ha! I beat you Goblin King! I have won the stare down!" I broke away from him and started to do a little happy dance right where I stood.

"Well well well, it seems that someone has a very keen interest in games I see." The Goblin King seemed to be slightly disgruntled that he in fact did lose the match of the stare down kind.

"All thanks to you I must say. Ever since your Labyrinth I have been more willing to take on new challenges and bigger goals. I also try to win at everything I do, and if I don't win I will do everything in my power to assure that I get even somehow. I especially enjoyed winning against _you_, Goblin King. Even though you did cheat…" I stopped my happy dance and took the time to really gloat at him.

"Oh? And when did I cheat Sarah?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look more imposing.

"How about when you took hours from me?" I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward slightly.

"A trivial matter, I assure you." He waved his hand in a dismissing manner and then started staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. The look confused me until I noticed that when I had leaned forward slightly I had given the Goblin King a rather tasteful look of my chest. A more tasteful view than I had wished to ever give him.

Noticing this I snapped to attention and then made a show of trying to cover my body with my hands. "Goblin King! I thought you had more dignity than that! Staring at a woman while she is scantily clad!"

"It is not my fault that you were off fighting your enemies 'scantily clad'. Honestly Sarah, What were you thinking? You were not wearing any armor and you could have been killed! You were lucky that I happened to be looking in on you for a moment and was able to send one of my minions to rescue you!"

"Rescue me? Rescue me from what?"

"Why that girl who was about to run you through with that weapon she was wielding!"

"Weapon? Girl? Oh! You mean Amanda!" At this realization I burst into a bout of laughter. The Goblin King actually thought that I was about to die by Amanda's hand and that was hilarious! Amanda may have her moments, but she would never hurt anything, no matter how mad she may become.

"I do not find this hilarious at all. Your almost imminent death is most certainly not a laughing matter." At this the Goblin King started tapping his foot in an impatient manner.

I managed to pull myself together and address the Goblin King, "Goblin King, my death was not anywhere close to 'imminent'. Far from it in fact."

"You can not lie to me. I saw it with my own eyes. That girl had backed you to an edge of a cliff and you had to throw yourself off said cliff just to escape certain death!"

"Goblin King may I remind you that I faced certain death in your Labyrinth already and also that the cleaners that you sent after Hoggle and I were most certainly sharper than the stick, almost a twig really, to what Amanda was holding?" I commented on all of this rather dryly.

"You were on a first name basis with the girl? Oh, isn't that rich? Sarah was almost killed by one of her own comrades. How's that for irony? It seems not everyone can fall in love with you Sarah." The Goblin King had said all of this with almost a shocked tone.

"And again Goblin King, she was not trying to kill me. We were just having a bit of fun. So now if you could kindly send me back? I mean I am still dressed in my bathing suit and would much like to go back and be with my friends now." I had crossed my arms and started to rub my hands up and down my arms. The cold was starting to catch up to me, after all I was in a castle and they were not known for much warmth. Not only that, but I came to the castle wet from the water and could feel the water dripping down my body and pooling down my feet.

"I am afraid I can't do that Sarah."

"What? Why ever not?"

"Well simply because it is no longer safe for you Above Ground. I mean you got attacked by one of your friends and had to escape by jumping off a cliff."

"Goblin King, trust me I was in no danger at all. Now send me back." I was starting to get angry now and had moved my hands down to my side and clenched them in anger.

"I beg to differ Precious. That is not at all what I saw. So now I will keep you Under Ground to keep you safe and sound."

"How the heck is the Labyrinth supposed to be more safe than the Above Ground?!" By this time I had lost my temper and stomped my foot in anger.

"Ah ah ah, Sarah. Temper. And it is safer because I can control the Labyrinth and make sure that no harm ever comes to you." The Goblin King had begun to smile at this. It was almost he could feel my control slipping. Until, I remembered one detail he seemed to have forgotten.

"You can't keep me here Goblin King because you have no power over me!" I shouted almost victoriously. I was expecting to be immediately sent back Above Ground, but when I looked around I noticed I was still in the presence of the Goblin King.

"Unfortunately, for you Sarah, you will not be getting back on words alone this time. And you will find in fact that I do have power over you."

"Oh really? And how do you have power over me? It's not like I'm one of your subjects or anything."

"Actually, you will find Sarah that you are. You see, by you running and winning the Labyrinth last time you were here you have made yourself part of its history. And therefore, part of it and since I can control the Labyrinth I can control you to some extent."

"I am not one of your puppets for you to toy with Goblin King!" I said dramatically.

"You are right, I can not control you, but I can control where you reside, again to some extent. And since I have determined that you were in danger I chose to keep you here. To make sure that my subject is safe and sound." At this his grin got so impossibly big that I wished to go up to him and smack it clean of his face.

"That's not fair Goblin King!" I shouted indignantly.

"Of course it's not fair, life never is. But I thought you learned that lesson last time you were here. Such a pity. Now I shall show you to your chambers." And with that we were suddenly transported to my supposed room and when I looked around hoping to throttle the king I noticed he was nowhere in sight. _I swear next time I see that sneaky little bastard I'll kill him_, I thought angrily to myself.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I had writers block big time. I know that it is no excuse, but still… Anyways, I must say I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it will have to do. I am going to try and update more, but we will see what happens. I would love for you to leave a review. Maybe if y'all leave a good review I'll be especially inspired and write quicker. **** Please and thank you!**


End file.
